


So Kiss Me

by JessicaMDawn



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck really wants that kiss, Buck says a curse word, Buddie First Kiss Week, Eddie keeps getting cock blocked but with kisses instead of sex, First Date, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, buddiefirstkiss, firstkiss2020, minor burn injuries to a background character, prompt: interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: Eddie has decided to take his relationship with Buck from friendship to something more. Buck is more than willing, but their attempts to move forward keep getting interrupted. They just want to kiss. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768585
Comments: 20
Kudos: 327





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Buddie First Kiss Week, Day 2 Prompt: Interrupted
> 
> Beta'd by DLanaDHZ.

It was midway through the shift, and Buck and Eddie had just finished restocking the ambulance and checking the ladder truck was ready for another run. The last call had involved a lot of victims that used up a lot of supplies. As one, Buck and Eddie shut the ambulance doors and headed for the stairs.

"Hey, so I was thinking," Eddie said as they started for the loft. Buck turned his head, showing Eddie had his full attention. Eddie wrung his hands together. He'd been considering this and planning for this conversation for weeks now, but that didn't make him any less anxious about it. "After our shift tonight. You wanna go out for a bite? With me?"

Buck was smiling before Eddie was done asking. "Yeah. Sounds great. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

That was way too easy. With a frown, Eddie reached out for Buck's shoulder, stopping them just before they reached the last stair. Buck's eyebrows furrowed, concerned.

"Buck. Just…To be clear." Eddie cleared his throat. This was the moment. "I'm asking you on a date."

Now Buck's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. His mouth opened and shut several times as he tried and failed to get words to come out, but he didn't push Eddie's hand from his shoulder or back away, so it wasn't exactly a _bad_ reaction. Yet.

"Buck?"

Like a switch had been flipped, Buck's mouth snapped shut and his eyebrows dropped to normal levels. "You—Eddie, you sure? A date?" His hands came up to gesture between the two of them, repeatedly. "Like, a date date? Like, you and me, romantically? Like, it ends with a kiss and we're boyfriends? A date date?"

Buck's nervous babble cleared the anxiety in Eddie's chest and he let out an airy laugh. "Yes, Buck. That kind of date. Do you still want to go?"

"Hell yes." It was said so intensely that Eddie felt bowled over even though he was still standing. He must have looked startled because Buck flushed and said, "Sorry. I just never thought you'd ask, or that you'd want to. There's no way I'm turning you down now that you did."

He was so confident. Eddie didn't know how he did it. Between the two of them, Buck had experienced far more failed relationships than Eddie, and yet he was so much more open and ready to give his heart out than Eddie was. He kept trying.

Eddie rather loved him for that. And that flush was doing great things for Buck's looks. It made Eddie want to kiss him. And, knowing that Buck was pretty enthusiastic about the date, Eddie actually _could_ kiss him. With only a tiny breath to steady himself, Eddie gripped Buck's shoulder and leaned in, aiming for his lips.

No sooner had Buck realized what Eddie was going for than the alarm started blaring, and Bobby began calling orders.

Both men grimaced at the interruption. With a shrug, Eddie gave Buck's shoulder one last, this time apologetic, squeeze. Then they were racing back down the stairs toward the truck and on to their next call.

…

…

Their shift was finally over, more than an hour after it officially should have ended. Eddie's nerves had been on edge for every minute of overtime, knowing that he was meant to be getting ready for his first date with Buck and they were wasting time and what if they got held up even _more_ and had to cancel the date entirely? No. Not happening.

Then the truck pulled into the station again and Buck shot out the door like he'd been fired from a canon. It was so abrupt that all of Eddie's anxiety was cut short and he couldn't help but start to laugh.

At least that proved Buck was as excited about the date as Eddie was.

Neither of them bothered to shower or change out of their uniforms. They stowed their gear, grabbed their bags, and called out farewells to Bobby. All the way to their cars, they kept shooting grins at each other—like they were skipping out to do something they shouldn't.

"I'll grab a quick shower, change my clothes," Eddie listed once they'd reached their vehicles. "Carla's got Chris right now. I already talked to her about staying late, but I'll help her put him to bed real fast."

Buck was nodding along to each point, but instead of getting closer to the door of his jeep, he kept swaying more and more into Eddie's personal space. It made thinking increasingly difficult.

"I'll wash up and head to yours then," Buck said, voice quiet and low. His eyes were on Eddie's lips.

They could do that too. 'See you later' kisses. Sure, there had been no official dates yet, but Buck and Eddie had known each other long enough. They'd both been waiting long enough. Eddie grabbed the strap of Buck's bag where it laid across his chest, ready to use it to reel Buck in for a kiss. Buck's eyes widened and his lips quirked with delight. Eddie took a deep breath.

"Hey, Buck!"

Chim's voice broke the moment and both men turned to look back toward the firehouse. Buck's jeep blocked it from view, but Chim had sounded close.

"What, Chim?" Buck yelled back, and if the slightly irritated tone of his voice made Eddie just a little happier, well, no one needed to know.

"Before you leave, I've got something for you in my car," Chim said. His voice was getting closer. Eddie released the strap of Buck's bag, though it made Buck look put out and entirely too cute to handle. Chim came around the back of the jeep, keys in hand. "Maddie saw it at this store yesterday, but she figured I'd see you first, so." He shrugged.

Apparently he saw nothing strange about the way Buck and Eddie were standing, because he had absolutely no reaction.

"Uh." Buck glanced between Chim, Eddie, and where Chim's car was on the other side of the parking lot. "Uh, yeah. Okay." His eyes landed on Eddie. "Later?"

Eddie wasn't sure if he meant the date or the kiss, but the answer was the same either way. "Later," he promised.

…

…

The date started out great. Buck showed up shortly after Chris was asleep, and Carla teased them about how nice they'd dressed for each other, and they had held hands while Eddie drove them to dinner. It wasn't a fancy restaurant—nothing suit and tie—but the menu was varied and there was a full bar if they needed or wanted it.

There had been a moment, after they gave their waiter their drink orders, where conversation had been stilted and uncomfortable. Should they talk about work? Or Chris? Or about their likes and dislikes? They already knew each other, so the typical first date stuff felt pointless.

Then Buck made a teasing comment about an odd piece of wall décor, Eddie quipped back, and suddenly things were easy again. They pointed out different pieces of décor and made fun of it together. They talked about Christopher's schooling and art and favorite shows. They compared their most memorable calls. They discussed what movies they'd seen, shows they'd watched, and books they'd read.

It was just like normal, except they were in a restaurant, their hands kept touching, and their legs were pressing together under the table. Every point of contact had Eddie's nerves alight with anticipation. It had been so long since someone had this effect on Eddie, and he wasn't sure if he could wait until the end of the date for a kiss.

Leaning over the table and all the food would be too awkward, Eddie decided. But randomly moving around the table to give him a kiss would also be awkward. He escaped to the bathroom to think without having Buck's beautiful face distracting him. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"Get it together. You can do this. You've been married before. You have a son. You can kiss someone, dammit. Stop being so nervous," he ordered, like he was his own army commanding officer. "Go back to that table and kiss him. Just do it."

With a determined nod, Eddie left the bathroom to return to their table. Buck smiled at his appearance, then frowned slightly at Eddie's determined gait and no doubt matching expression. Eddie bypassed his own chair to reach Buck's, put one hand on the back of Buck's chair and one on the table, leaned in—

—And then someone was screaming.

…

…

One happy birthday candle encounter with hair later, the victim was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital to deal with the burns to her neck and scalp, the EMTs thanking Buck and Eddie for their quick reaction.

"She would need a lot more than a new hair cut if you two hadn't jumped in to save her," one of the EMTs said with a grin.

Eddie and Buck watched the flashing lights of the ambulance as it headed out of the parking lot. Then Eddie sighed and turned to look his date in the eye.

"We can't catch a break, huh? Even during a date, duty calls." He tried to make it lighthearted, but the truth was that he was disappointed.

Of all the ways this date could have ended, Eddie had never thought of this one. He had wanted the date to go perfectly, to show that this was something they could have. But Eddie couldn't get a kiss right, let alone a date.

"Hey, at least it wasn't one of us in the ambulance this time," Buck shot back with an easy smile. At Eddie's confused look, he explained, "I nearly died on my first date with Abby. It was…I mean, I nearly died by _bread_. That would've been embarrassing, right?"

There was that endearing blush again. Eddie was so far gone over this man.

The first time he tried to kiss Buck, they'd been interrupted by a call. The second time, they'd been interrupted by Chim. The third time, they'd been interrupted by a fire. The saying wasn't 'fourth time's the charm' but Eddie was willing to give it a shot.

Before Eddie even moved, the look on Buck's face said he knew what Eddie wanted to do. As in sync as they ever were on the job, the two men leaned forward, ready to meet in the middle.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice said, right next to them. "My name is Sarah Ashton. I'm the manager." She had dark brown hair and a round face, and though she was short she gave off the air of someone who could control a room with a word. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did."

She was probably thankful because, since the candle incident had had nothing to do with the restaurant and the woman had not been seriously injured, it was unlikely the restaurant would be sued or have bad press.

Eddie nodded, though he was sure his expression wasn't pleasant. "Of course."

Sarah was undeterred by his short answer. "I'd like to comp your meals as a show of gratitude."

Not why they did it, but Eddie wasn't about to turn down free food. Just as he opened his mouth to accept the woman's offer, Buck groaned a soft 'fuck it' that had Eddie flipping his attention back to Buck in surprise. Then Buck hauled him in by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Right in front of the manager.

Though the kiss started out forceful, when Eddie began reciprocating, it turned soft. "Finally," Buck breathed against Eddie's lips.

One, two, three, four kisses. Then Buck pulled back, releasing Eddie's shirt and smoothing it out. Eddie lifted an eyebrow—a 'what was that about?' expression—and Buck blushed again.

"I was tired of getting interrupted."

Their meals were comped, and the manager gave them a free dessert to share, with her congratulations.

…

…

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the tumblr post that connects it to the Buddie First Kiss Week event on tumblr: <https://jessicamdawn.tumblr.com/post/619782536018722816/title-so-kiss-me-author-jessicamdawn-rating-t>
> 
> If you like my writing style, check out my other fics and look me up on goodreads ([Jessica M. Dawn](https://www.goodreads.com/jessicamdawn)) for more.


End file.
